Staggering Harmony
by Zykes
Summary: Hiroshi Yamashita comes to Yamaku Academy after being hospitalized with Hypertrophic Cardiomyopathy. A whole new world for him to experience, can he finally find balance in his life and obtain his dreams? An OC story. Please Read and Review!
1. Act 1, Scene 1

**ACT 1** – _**Slow Beats**_

**Scene 1** – _Setting the Threads._

The early morning sun beams down through the car window, into my eyes. It is an unpleasant feeling to say the least. I didn't know how to feel about this trip; I felt like i'm being put somewhere I wouldn't cause trouble.

I glance to my side, looking at the driver seat. My sister looks more cheerful than I do. Maybe she sees something in this that I don't. I feign a smile as the car came to a stop, the sight of iron gates behind her signaled our arrival. "Yamaku Academy," it's a school for students with physical disabilities. I feel it's proper, even before my current situation.

I step out of the car, doing my best not to slam the door behind me. I come around to the side-walk as I turn towards my sister as she steps out. I focus on her car for a moment. I've always thought it was a modest car, for someone who could easily get something better. When my attention returns to my sister, I notice she was staring at me. I wonder if I was making a face or something.

"Feeling nervous Hiroshi?" My sister places her hand on my shoulder, sending a small jolt through my body; it feels odd for a moment.

"…Should I not, Katsumi?" It's a strange question in the first place, but I am sure she means it well.

"You do have a point. Just don't over exert yourself now." Katsumi chuckles a bit at the silliness of her question, but she looks concerned a few moments later.

I nod at her a bit. She is a doctor; she knows what's best for my health. I try to give an encouraging smile, but Katsumi can see right through it. She pulls my bag from the trunk as she steps towards the gate.

"Let's get you set up in your room, so you can go to class." She pushes the gates open and walks through, I follow closely behind.

* * *

The male dorms are pretty generic as I step through the hall, stopping once Katsumi does. I take a deep breath as my eyes start to scan the area around the door, noticing the staircase a few doors down and a few vending machines. My thoughts fade as Katsumi opens the door. My attention turns toward her, as I walk in.

"Wow… the room isn't very spacious," Katsumi is more surprised about the room than I am, but I have pretty low expectations about a lot of things, so maybe I shouldn't judge her reaction so much.

"It's about the same size at home, Katsumi," I try to make the best with what I have, considering how Katsumi is covering most of the costs, our parents aren't exactly rich.

"At least you like it, Hiroshi," Her words are sincere as she puts the bag on my bed.

I find myself quickly sorting things out and getting my clothes put away, as Katsumi examines the room a bit more.

Soon enough I have everything set, though it wasn't much to begin with, which surprises Katsumi. I make a grim like face, even though I don't intend to. She then gives me a serious look.

"I'll be sure to get Mom and Dad to send the rest of the things you need as soon as possible," She sounds optimistic, though I assume she is just going to take care of it herself. I feel bad that Katsumi does so much for me, all the time.

"All right, but don't feel like you have to rush or anything...," I don't want her to feel like she has to take care of every aspect of this situation, but I don't know what to say to her. I sigh a bit, and then I smile, which in turn she does the same. At least she knows it is a real smile.

Katsumi looks at her watch, suddenly gasping. I figure we have spent more time on the dorm than we should have. She quickly moves towards the door, turning towards me.

"Come on Hiroshi, you will late for class if you don't hurry!" I nod in agreement and quickly keep pace, though I try not to exert myself too much, knowing that wouldn't be good for me either.

My heart starts to beat quickly. I start to feel nervous again as I realize that in a few short minutes, I will have to introduce myself to the class.

…Wonderful…

* * *

Once we get off the dorm, Katsumi notices she is rushing me and slows down. My breathing is heavy as I chuckle a little at her delayed reaction. She looks at me playfully, yet sort of mad. This was the same face she makes when she does these kinds of thing. It is a pretty rare sight to behold.

The joy I feel fades away quickly as we reach the doors of the main building. While it's impressive by the look, Katsumi has other thoughts on her mind.

"Hiroshi… Don't worry about the other students…," Katsumi's tone was a lot softer than before, so I try to focus. "I know with your eyes, you feel uncomfortable dealing with people, but here in Yamaku, everyone has something about themselves that might stand out, so they won't judge you for it," I sigh, being reminded of what I have to deal with shortly.

My eyes are quite different from most, considering they are Illuminated. It is a very rare circumstance that I've had since birth. They haven't won me any points with anyone in the past, so I don't expect them to now. Neither will my heart condition.

"…I'll try my best, Katsumi….," I speak honestly, but I don't know how far my efforts will go when the time comes. I feel the expression I was making after I spoke. I've always had a naturally sad look on my face, kind of transitioned that way over the years.

Suddenly Katsumi reaches over and hugs me tightly, making me feel a bit embarrassed, but I hug her back all the same. It was a comfort, to say the least to have someone care about you, even if it is just your sister.

"Take care of yourself, and be sure to call me if you need anything, Hiroshi," Katsumi softly flicks my forehead, something she does often as a way to get me to focus on what I have to do. It is annoying, but I'm used to it.

"Thanks, I will Katsumi," I wave to her as she leaves. I know she probably has to get ready for work soon.

I turn myself around to face the door, taking a moment to breathe. I push open them and step inside, my heart beating fast, unsure of what to expect.


	2. Act 1, Scene 2

**Scene 2** –_ Clean Slate._

The hall inside the main building is quite spacious, something that accommodates for the students here I suppose. I notice a tall man standing nearby, his attention directly on me. I almost freeze in place, feeling awkward.

"Are you Yamashita?" The man asks. His tone was interesting to say the least. I simply nod in response.

"I am Mutou. I will be your home room teacher as well as your science instructor." He is straight to the point, but I can't blame him, considering the time. I try not being so withdrawn, as I look towards him, but avoiding direct eye contact.

"Ok…" It stuns me, by how basic I respond, but I really didn't know what else to say.

"We are about to go to class 3-3, do you want to introduce yourself?" I didn't make much of the question. I am under the impression that every new student HAD to introduce themselves.

"Sure…why not?" I was doing my best to follow Katsumi's advice, though I really don't know what to say at the moment, beyond my name. Stiffness fills my body for a moment as I look at Mutou.

"Let's go" Mutou turns and starts walking away, I follow him, having no idea how to navigate the school, but I am sure I need to learn it quickly to get around.

* * *

My breathing is heavy and rapid, as we reach the top of the steps on the third floor. My mind is racing. The idea that I would have to walk up and down these stairs every day is like a sick joke. I force my slouching body to move forward, as Mutou stops in front of a door. I use the pause in our movement to fix my posture and relax my breathing.

"Wait here a moment." Those words seemed to fill me with dread. It was a prelude to something I still had no idea how to approach. I give a simple nod again, my breathing is still off, I wouldn't sound relaxed if I spoke.

I close my eyes as Mutou walks into the classroom, I can hear his words. They are almost too plain, from how he brings up a new student to the class. My mind fills with thoughts on what to say, though only a few vague ideas come to mind. I hear my cue to walk in.

The class room is a lot brighter than the hallway as I keep my eyes only half-open. I stare at the ground to make sure I don't walk into anything as I now face the class. The glare of the sun is considerably less as I look at the other students. I notice things about them immediately. The moment feels like hours in my mind as I soak it all in.

Katsumi is right about what she said. I feel as I don't stand out as much. This feeling doesn't last as most of the class looks at me with awe. I knew it…this always happens. This depressing feeling sends slight shivers through my body. Making me not want to smile. I push myself to speak, if just to end this sensation.

"Hello, I am Hiroshi Yamashita…I like to read and write. I also play the violin," I pause, thinking of one last thing to add. "I hope to get along with everyone…" The sound of clapping seems to end the internal struggle for the time being as I turn towards Mutou.

"Take the open seat in the back Yamashita," Mutou said as hes ready to teach the class. "If you need any help, ask Hakamichi, she is the class representative," I scurry to my seat. I did not want to keep the class waiting.

I don't really notice until I sit down, but the pink haired girl in front of me was staring. She is kind of cute, but I feel slightly uncomfortable. I wonder if she Hakamichi, and whether she is looking at me because of my eyes. Mutou finishes writing on the board and turns back to the class.

"Today will be a group activity, so get into your groups."

Before I have any chance to react, both the girl in front of me and the blue haired girl next to her turn towards me. My discomfort grows a bit more.

"You can join our group!" The pink haired girl is quite loud. I resist the urge to cover my ears though.

"Sure thing" I hope that isn't too bad for a conversation starter. Both girls smile at me. They than wave their hands, which confuses me for a moment. I start to think I need to figure out who the class representative is. "So, are you Hakamichi?" My words directed at the pink haired girl.

"Hahaha!" her sudden laugh, throws off my sense of calm. She turns to the blue haired girl, waving her hands.

"I'm not Hakamichi silly. My name is Misha. This is Hakamichi Shicchan!" Misha points towards to the girl next to her. I feel stupid for making assumptions.

The two of them start to move their hands, as it dawns on me. It must be sign language. I was so nervous before, I didn't really pay it much attention.

"Nice to meet you Misha and Hakamichi," I stare more at Misha as I speak. Hakamichi looks upset. I glance at her, chuckling a bit uneasily.

"You don't have to be so formal, you can call her Shizune," Misha giggles, as I silently speak the name. Shizune smiles, signing back and forth with Misha.

I don't know if I can get use to this, it seems like I should focus on Misha as she talks, but it could be Shizune talking. I feel confused, as I stare off into space for a moment, lost in my thoughts.

As I regain my focus, I notice both of them staring directly at my eyes, it makes me freeze up.

"You have such pretty eyes Hiroshi" Misha grins, as Shizune continues to stare. I blurt out the first thing on my mind.

"I'm sorry! ...Huh?" It takes a few moments to realize what Misha really said. I start to blush a little. It isn't the normal kind of reaction I'm used to.

"Shicchan says that was an odd way to react," I scratch the back of my head. It isn't easy for me.

"Sorry…hehe," Misha and Shizune accept this with simple nods. I look up towards the front of the class, Mutou is reading a newspaper. It's strange to see a teacher doing that so early in the day.

"Oh, if you have any questions, just ask!" Misha giggles again, though Shizune gives her a serious look. Misha seems to get the idea, I sure don't. "Oh, we need to get to our classwork," I look down at my paper, it is blank.

We spent a good amount of time procrastinating. The three of us hurry to get through the class work, but it isn't a simple task. I have to stop each time Shizune wants to say something, which slows things down. I'm not really good with group work. My paper eventually fills up. Just in time, the school bell rings, indicating the start of the lunch period.

I hope I find something good.


	3. Act 1, Scene 3

**Scene 3** –_ Bitter Taste_.

Shizune grabs the work from both Misha and me. My paper was pretty filled like Shizune's. I sigh in relief, turning my head to the side. Many students seem to leave at a slow pace, one girl stands out. She has long purple hair. She bolts out of the class. I wonder what her issue is, though the thought fades as Shizune comes back, signing to Misha.

"Let's have lunch together Hiroshi," Misha grins, standing next to Shizune. I don't see a problem with it. They are the only two I know. I stand up, nodding at them.

The classroom is empty as we step out. The noise in the hallway is a lively change of pace, compared my arrival this morning. I take a moment to look at the other students coming from their classes, most of which have something noteworthy about them to mention.

Misha pokes my side a few times, which isn't a pleasant feeling. I turn towards her.

"Stop daydreaming, Hiroshi," I blink a few times to get my focus straightened out. She grabs my arm, pulling me down the hall, only keeping pace once we reach the staircase.

* * *

The walk down the stairs isn't as bad as it was going up, as we reach the first floor. I try to look around the main hall, but get tugged by Misha. They must really want to grab something to eat. I attempt to protest the rush to the cafeteria, but it's futile.

"We'll show you around after we eat Hiroshi, don't worry," I take it at face value, stepping through large, brown double doors.

The cafeteria is a large open space. Large wooden tables span the room with small, gray stools for seats and enough room for decent sized aisles to walk through. Shizune and Misha pick sandwiches for lunch. I take a small bowl of ramen. The three of us grab a table. They take seats at the edge of the table, while I sit next to Shizune.

"How are you enjoying Yamaku so far?" I figure Shizune is asking, Misha only speaking after she had translated. I think about the question.

"It's hard to put into words really…" I eat some of the ramen, as they start to talk to each other for a few minutes, which piques my curiosity. I use the silence to finish my ramen, but Misha's sudden words catch me off guard, as I almost choke.

"Tell us about your eyes, Hiroshi," I take a moment to relax, despite almost checking and the bluntness of their question. It's something I don't know how to answer. Some of it I don't want to talk about.

"Well… It's something I was born with…," I was hoping that would be enough, but it isn't. Shizune and Misha seem more interested now. Signing to each other quickly, It surprises me, that either one can keep up with the other.

"It must be wonderful to have!" Their expressions are cheerful. My expression is a mix between sadness and frustration. The comment brings up the painful thoughts from my past. Being shunned by everyone, considered a freak of the class. My heart starts to beat abnormally fast. I grab my chest, for a moment, attempting to ease the process, but to no avail. Shizune grabs my shoulder now, I look directly at her.

"Are you alright Hiroshi" Misha spoke with concern. I simply nod, if only to ease their minds, but they give worried looks. I doubt they believe me.

The silence grows between us, as Shizune and Misha finish their lunches. I feel bad for bringing the mood down. I try to think about something to get things back to normal. An idea pops in my mind, as I almost slam my hands on the table. Maybe I'm too eager to fix the mood.

"Hey! Is there a music program in Yamaku?" Misha jumps up a bit, clearly surprised by my sudden reaction. She takes a moment to translate for Shizune. I don't understand why she wouldn't know this already.

"Ahaha~! Yes Hiroshi, we do have one, it's a club after classes, though I not sure if any spaces are open." Shizune looks much happier, as I notice Misha is still unsettled from being startled.

I sigh in relief, as they get up to bring up their trash. I join them, as I check my phone. We have about fifteen minutes till the end of lunch. I keep a slow pace, but Shizune and Misha grab my arms pulling me again. They sure are energetic when they want.

We stop in the main hall. They loosen their grip on me, as I take the opportunity to stretch my arms. I don't notice anything special. Misha suddenly points towards the door to our left.

"This is the Student Council room, Hiroshi. Important work happens here. Wahahaha~!" I don't catch the humor in her statement, but it's not something I try to think about. I nod to confirm my understanding, wanting to move on.

They both start towards the stairs, as I sigh. This isn't going to feel good.

* * *

I feel like I'm going to pass out. Walking through most of the second floor and coming back up to the third, made me realize just how big the main building is. I try not being visually exhausted in front of Shizune and Misha, but it is very difficult to resist. We walk past our classroom. I thought we finished with the tour already.

We stop after we pass a few more doors, as Shizune and Misha stand in front of me.

"This is what you wanted to see Hiroshi, the Music room!" Shizune signs to Misha, which catches her a bit off guard. She was probably too into the moment.

"Oh! The music room is mainly used by the music club after classes, though students can go in during their free time," That's useful information for once.

I look down at my cell phone, seeing we are in the last five minutes of the lunch period. I look back up, facing Shizune, Misha and the music room. I start thinking about the possibilities of what this can offer. My mind heavily focused on these thoughts.

I would like to play the violin here, but maybe on some free time, I don't know if I feel like being around a group to play with now.

Shizune and Misha notice the time as well. Signing to each other, I miss most of what they are saying or doing, still in my thoughts.

After another minute, she pokes my side, which snaps me back to reality. "Well?"

What did she say? Maybe I was too focused on the music room. She probably asked if I have interest in the music club or something. I speak up, being clear with my thought.

"Umm… Not really," I smile, turn to them. They both look pretty angry after Misha signs to Shizune. I am a little confused.

"Hmph!" Misha pouted as they storm off, back to the class, leaving me behind.

I stand there for a moment, as they disappear from my sight. Still in a state of confusion, I walk towards the class now, the only thing on my mind.

What the hell did I do?!


	4. Act 1, Scene 4

**Scene 4**–_ The Correct Pace?_

Most of the students are already in the class as I step in. My focus turning to Shizune and Misha, but they don't react to my presence. I can't really put together what they could be so upset about.

I take my seat, placing my things on the desk. I focus on the notebook, but glance up at both, hoping they would acknowledge me. The urge to say something hits me, but the teacher walks inside, halting the effort.

Unlike Mutou, this instructor looks like any other high school teacher. He wrote on the board, laying out the English assignment. He is clear on it being something to work on individually. This dashes what little hope a have to try to talk to Shizune and Misha during class.

I work on the assignment, struggling to get myself moving on it. English isn't exactly my most prominent skill. It doesn't help that I'm still trying to figure things out what is with the two of them. All these thoughts are taxing.

* * *

The school bell rings, sounding the end of the day. I'm barely able to get through the English work.

The teacher speaks up, as the ringing ends.

"We will be having an exam tomorrow, so make sure to study," The idea of an exam is another devastating blow.

My head hits the desk as class dismisses. From the corner of my eye, I catch Shizune and Misha looking at me, but they turn away and leave the class.

Why is life so hard…?

I pull myself up from the desk and pack up my bag. The feeling of strain from a long day coursing through my body, stretching.

Now stepping away, I noticing someone else still in the room. The purple haired girl I saw earlier today was looking at me, but turned to hide her face when we made eye contact. I'm so focused on other matters, there is no reaction from what she does.

I walk through the aisle and out of the class room.

A few random students are still roaming the hallway. Now facing the music room. A part of me wants to go check it out, but I feel too drained. The chose is simple. Take the remaining time to rest up. I let out a sigh, walking by a few students hanging by the Art room, heading towards the stairs.

Reaching the first floor, I walk through the main hall, stopping only at the sound of a familiar laugh coming from the Student Council room. My body resists the urge to reach out for the door, feeling that I might do more harm, attempting to talk to them today.

The wood of the doors are somewhat cold against my hands, as I push them open, stepping outside. The sun's light somewhat blinding. I cover my eyes briefly, walking down the road.

Once down the steps, I walk towards the Male Dorms. A warm shower is in order.

* * *

The dorm feels different with other male students walking around. There are a few glances from some of the guys in the hall, as I head into my room.

The room had not changed since I left it this morning, but it felt different. Maybe it's from how tired I am, but it looks cozier.

A deep breath escapes my lips, going through one of the drawers, setting out my pajamas on the bed. The sunlight comes in from the window, as I close the shades. The only remaining light source in the room is the lamp.

I grab my towel, heading out of the room and to the bathroom.

The room has showers lined up in great number, and about a dozen sinks near the door. Probably to help get everyone through quickly in the morning, considering the time some people would need.

Taking the first open stall I can find, It looks really clean, it's either well maintained or it hadn't been used yet. My hand reaches up, starting the shower head, as I start to wash.

* * *

Now getting out of the stall, with my towel wrapped around me. My hair dripping, the feel of the cold air from the hall, makes me shiver. I attempt to dry off my hair, but a sudden rush of guys into the room give me little space to do so. In a panic, I move myself out of there once they are behind me, heading straight towards the room.

I step inside, locking the door behind me. Now changing into the pajamas, once I dry myself. A simple red t-shirt and black pajama pants.

The bed looks comfy, as I hang my towel, before falling back on the mattress. My eyes stare at the ceiling, starting to think about the day.

Yamaku seems like it's an interesting place. People in general are much nicer compared to my old high school. Misha and Shizune put a lot effort in showing me around, but I must have done something stupid to get them so mad at me. I should make sure to deal with it tomorrow.

The sight of the ceiling begins to get blurry.

I feel very exhausted, having no energy to get under the covers. My thoughts wander into the past, back in the hospital.

Hypertrophic Cardiomyopathy. The condition I'm diagnosed with after the incident in Gym class. My memory of what exactly happen is somewhat fuzzy, but I remember waking up in the hospital connected to a few medical devices.

I didn't know how to take the news, but it got worse. I was also diagnosed with a permanent case of Chronic Fatigue Syndrome. Both conditions could leave my body almost always drained of energy, with no effective way to recover from it, as well as a weakened immune system. There is a false sense of humor in it. My body had become what I always thought I was…

Useless.

I feel depressed, thinking badly about myself. The current state I'm in doesn't help the feeling as everything goes dark, my consciousness fades into sleep.


	5. Act 1, Scene 5

**Scene 5** –_ Appropriate Push_

The sunlight peeks in through the slight opening in the curtain. I do my best to ignore it and go back to sleep, but the sudden sound of banging from the door makes me roll off the bed face first, on the floor.

I climb to my feet and step over to the door, opening it, my body full alert as I rub my face.

To my surprise, its Shizune and Misha. There is a silence between us.

"Good Morning..," I spoke up, not wanting to stare at them blankly.

Shizune looks at me with an intense expression. Honestly, its intimidating. She starts to sign to Misha.

"Made a lot of bad choices yesterday, huh Hiroshi?" Misha's face looks serious. This isn't something nice to wake up to, I can feel it.

"What do you mean?" Besides what happened with them yesterday, I can't imagine what else I did wrong. Misha and Shizune sign to each other.

"Not only were you rude Hiroshi, but you also did not go see the nurse, like you had to," Tilting my head, I wonder about their words. Unable to recall being told about that.

Shizune doesn't miss my confused look, signing to Misha, who looks a bit surprised.

"Do you even realize what you did?" Misha looks curious at how I will respond. I wonder if they jumped the gun at being angry with me.

"I did something to make both of you mad I guess….oh and I didn't go see the nurse," my hand starts to rub the hair on the top of my head.

Misha translates for Shizune, starting to look remorseful. At least I think she does. They sign to each other, my eyes trying to keep up with their hands.

"So, does Hiroshi think we aren't cute?" Misha's voice is innocent sounding. I react quickly to the question.

"Of course not, why would I ever say that!" Feeling panicked, my body moves in along with the words. Not surprisingly Misha responds just as quickly as I did.

"That's what you said yesterday!" She pokes my nose roughly.

Cycling through my memories of yesterday, I can't find anything that was remotely like that. Looking at both, I go through it one more time, thinking about the moment they walked off.

My last words…?

It dawns on me, slapping my forehead, having not pieced it together yesterday. Shizune and Misha can see that I remember.

"See, you did," Misha boasted, though I am quick to respond.

"I thought you were asking something else!" Not feeling proud of myself, but I know I didn't intend any harm.

"What did you think we were asking?" She was on the defensive.

"I thought you asked me about joining the music club…," a puzzled look covers my face, as I look at Shizune and Misha.

A few moments of signing pass between the two of them.

"You should have paid attention," Shizune looks confidently at me, as if stuck in a corner. In retrospect, I am. Wanting to get past this, I swallow my pride on the matter.

"Okay... I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get you two all upset, can you please forgive me?" The words came out as sincere as I could say, my eyes somewhat pleading.

Shizune and Misha look at each other for a moment. Though they do not speak, they do seem to know what the other is thinking. This waiting seems to last forever, wanting to hear them say something.

"Alright Hiroshi, we forgive you." Misha giggles, as Shizune smiles. The weight lifted off my shoulders as I sigh.

I don't say much, but I make a gesture of appreciation.

The calm moment ends quickly as Misha speaks.

"Hiroshi, get going to the nurse, you don't want to get in trouble right?" Her words seem rushed, as if she wants to get moving. I simply nod as I go back into my room to get ready.

* * *

A nice breeze passes through the pathway to school, as I make a left from the school. Misha and Shizune directed me towards the auxiliary building as we left the dorm. I wave at both of them as they leave my sight. Figuring they have Student Council work, they had been in a hurry. Pushing the doors open, I step inside.

The hallway looks very similar to the main building, though its archways have different designs to them. It's something I notice as I step towards the door with the sign reading "Nurse".

I have no idea what to expect, or the kind of person I would be talking to. The only idea I get when I think of a nurse is that it would be a woman. Letting out a soft sigh, I knock on the door and walk in.

* * *

The brightness of the room catches me off guard for a moment as I start to look around. It is what you'd expect from a school medical office. The beige walls stretch around the room, a few desks with a computer and medical supplies and a few beds. At the desk, a young-looking man with faded blue hair. He turns toward me now.

"Oh, who might you be?" His voice is enthusiastic, as he holds a big grin on his face. The idea of this man surprises me in general.

"Umm...I'm Hiroshi Yamashita," I start to wonder if he is has something too, considering his eyes stay closed.

He pauses briefly, as his expression changes, as if he realizes something.

"Oh yes, you were to come yesterday. Did something happen?" Some concern in his voice. I shake my head in response.

"Oh no, I'm sorry. I forgot to show up," Recalling the events from earlier with Misha and Shizune. It is the only honest answer I can give.

He just smiles again, looking over his desk to grab some paper work.

"Ah yes, here you are. Hypertrophic Cardiomyopathy as well as a case of CFS to boot. Well, from this I can say you need to take things easy and not over exert your body as best you can," He seems more serious than before.

He starts to pull out a pill bottle from the cabinet, handing it over to me.

"These should help with your energy levels throughout the day. If you have any issues, come see me," I read the bottle as he speaks. It says to take twice a day, once in the morning and once in the afternoon. It is some sort of stimulant.

"Oh yes, you can call me Nurse by the way, everyone else does." His usual smile returns.

"All right, Thank You," I start to walk out of the room, but I'm quickly stopped by him.

"Hmm.. Yamashita... Are you related to Katsumi Yamashita?" Just mentioning my sister's name pulls my attention. I nod to his question.

"I figured as much. She is a good friend of mine from Medical school." He chuckles a little, somewhat too casual for my taste.

Thinking about it, I try to visualize both him and my sister together, but the idea seems odd and out-of-place, they seem pretty different to me. Focusing back on him, he looks at his watch.

"Oh, you should hurry. You'll be late for class." The time catches me by surprise as I head out of the office, at a quick pace. My mind on getting to class on time, my only thought.

Don't be late!


	6. Act 1, Scene 6

**Scene 6**– _A Generous Offer_

A heavy breath escapes my lips, as I reach the third floor. My body feeling weak, as my heart pounds somewhat roughly. I grab my chest, trying to relax, though it doesn't help much.

I look down the hallway, which for the most part is empty. One person is standing near the door to 3-3. Her dark purple hair is unmistakably familiar. She seems to stare at me with concern.

The sudden eye contact between each other, however, makes her run into the classroom.

Her reaction is odd, I can't figure out this girl, whose name I still don't know. I let the thought fade, walking to the class, my movements quite sluggish.

Stepping inside the classroom, I see that I'm late, looking up at the clock. Mutou looks at me, figuring he wants a response for my lateness. My breathing still heavy from the rush to class, I'm unable to form the words. A shout from behind me, clears me of trouble.

"Sensei, Hiroshi had to go see the Nurse this morning," This is the first time I can say, I am glad to hear Misha's voice. I simply nod to confirm the statement, Mutou signals me to go to my seat. I promptly do so.

Walking up to my desk, I notice Misha grin as I pass her. She is quite content with herself.

Taking my seat, Mutou writes the assignment on the board. Class starts like any other day I suppose.

* * *

The bell rings for the start of lunch. I yawn into my hand, taking a moment to think about my day so far, things are starting to feel normal.

A sudden jab to my side pulls my attention to the source. Shizune and Misha are standing by my desk. I must have been too deep in thought to not notice them come up to me.

"Let's go to lunch Hiroshi," Misha's voice is as loud as ever.

"All right," Pulling myself out of the seat, I follow behind them. Not much said between us, but I do spot their hands moving as we reach the staircase.

Feeling curious about what Shizune and Misha could be talking about. I speak up, as we get off at the first floor.

"So …what's up?" It's shocking that I couldn't come up with anything better.

"Sshhh!" The response from Misha is quick, which makes me hush up. She is too focused on understanding Shizune to give me a proper answer.

They stop their conversation just as we arrive at the cafeteria.

* * *

I place my tray on our usual table, as I start to eat. Shizune and Misha go back to their early discussion.

I do my best to keep my attention towards them, wanting to find an open spot to get my question across.

The chance comes just as soon as I finish my food. In my eagerness I just blurt out my question.

"What are you two talking about?!" This catches Misha off guard, and I would suspect it would have done the same to Shizune, if she could hear.

"Ahaha! Well, we were talking about how much work we have to do to set up for the festival," Her laugh seems to bring Misha back to her normal stance. She translates the question and response to Shizune, who looks at me curiously.

"A festival, doesn't sound that difficult," Having only gone to a few festivals, I've never really put much though on the effort required to set one up. I can't imagine it being something to concern about.

"Well, it is Hiroshi. We have to get every class's booth ideas in order, as well as build the booths," Misha speaks seriously, so I'm sure Shizune is the one talking.

"With the school working, It's a piece of cake," The look I get from both tells me that I am quite ignorant on the subject.

"Only the Student Council is working on this," Misha's expression looks somewhat depressed. Thinking about it, the answer suddenly hits me.

"You mean only you two are working on it?" I look at them with concern, they nod. I envision a festival with dozens of booths and with only two people working on it, I can imagine it taking forever.

"Doesn't anyone help out?" In a school like this, I can't picture, not getting help since people like Shizune and Misha are so kind.

"Sometimes they do, but it's pretty rare," Shizune and Misha finish up their meals.

I feel bad, thinking about the kind of work load they have. Considering that they took the time to help me on my first day and even forgave me for my stupidity, the least I can do is help them with this.

"When is the festival?" It is something I've wondered about. My sense of time has felt out-of-place lately.

"It's in about a month from now. Why do you ask Hiroshi?" I smile, as Misha signs to Shizune.

"Well I figure you two could use help with the festival, so I want to help," The expression on their faces light up. I couldn't be too sure of what they were thinking, but they were happy none the less.

Before they can say anything, I bring up my tray. They follow along to drop them off. I look at both, feeling as if they want to say something, heading out of the cafeteria.

* * *

A glance at my watch lets me know that we still have ten minutes, as we walk by the Student Council office. Shizune and Misha stop at the door, I turn to them.

"After class, meet us here so we can work on the festival together Hiroshi," The cheerful smile on Misha and Shizune's face makes me feel warm, I don't know how to explain it.

I simply nod, as we move towards the stairs. I take my time, not wanting to burn myself out like I did in the morning. Shizune and Misha speed past me, the eagerness they show makes me wonder.

How bad could this be?


	7. Act 1, Scene 7

**Scene 7**– _Dynamic Moment_

Vision of my notebook is blurry, as the bell goes off.

It's the end of the class day, and I find that I've barely finished the work. Looking up from the book, I notice the classroom empty, including Shizune and Misha. I figure they were in a hurry to get to work.

Putting my things away, I notice a small bottle inside the bag. I pull it out, as it immediately hits me that this is my medication. My memory hasn't been good recently.

Reading the label of the bottle, my focus is to take one now. Knowing I do have to help Shizune and Misha with the festival, as promised.

After sorting my bag, I walk out of the classroom. Heading down the hall, a water fountain comes into view. I take a pill from the bottle and pop it into my mouth.

It tastes dry and makes my tongue feel weird. Ignoring this, I drink from the fountain and swallow the pill.

I splash some water on my face from the fountain to wake me up. Not wanting to pass out before the medicine takes effect. Now heading down the stairs, it feels a lot shorter than it normally does.

* * *

Once downstairs, I spot a few students talking in the hall. Something I wouldn't have noticed, except they gather near the Student Council room. I walk past them, going inside the room, feeling slightly nervous.

The room looks like any other class, making me wonder if it was that before. Before I could look at more, Misha shouts across the room, which wasn't needed.

"Hiroshi! You really came!" What strikes me as odd is that she is really surprised by that.

I rub the back of my head, letting out a soft chuckle. Misha waves me over to their table. Getting around a few chairs I take a seat next to Shizune. A cheerful look grows on my face, as she smiles at me.

I take a moment to look around the room again. I turn back to Shizune, who is in the process of talking with Misha. My curiosity is immediately dropped as Misha shouts again.

"Class Representatives, Please come in!" Like a conductor in a choir, the students from the hallway come in at her command. My eyes watch as they line up near the desk. Shizune hands me a paper, as I glance at it.

It is a list of papers they need and where to grab them, pretty simple.

Quickly, I get out of the seat, moving to the cabinets in search of the files. While I don't pay too much attention to the conversation, I do hear a variety of food brought up in general. Cooking would be one of the most basic things to do for a festival.

I continue on, moving files.

* * *

I didn't realize this much paperwork exists for something like a festival. Perhaps it's like this because of the school.

Things start to wind down, as most of the students have already left. I pick up another pile of papers, walking back to Shizune and Misha.

There is one student still in the room, who catches my eye. She is taller than most of the other girls I've seen so far, but her most prominent feature is her long blonde hair.

Looking at Shizune and Misha, I can sense the atmosphere has changed, but I can't really picture why. Moving the last stack of papers over to them, I look back towards the unfamiliar girl.

It's a bad time to look away from where I was going. My knee hits one of the desks roughly, causing me to drop the papers and go on to the floor; my eyes close to shut out the pain.

A great urge fills me. I want to yell, scream and curse from the pain I'm feeling. Though I resist this knowing that it's something I wouldn't want to do in front of girls.

I open my eyes, notice all three of them staring at me. The blonde haired girl is the first to speak.

"Oh dear, are you alright?" Her voice was soft, polite and proper. It is nothing like Misha's voice. Before I can respond to her, Misha speaks up.

"That looked quite painful, can you stand?" Shizune and Misha give concerned looks.

Simply nodding, I pull myself off the floor, picking up the papers before getting them set near Shizune and Misha. The blonde haired girl is still looking where I fell.

"It's good that you're all right," Misha turns back to the girl, as I take a seat. I rub my knee, wanting the stinging sensation to fade away.

* * *

Shizune and Misha finish their business with the girl. Based on the way Misha was speaking, they are not very fond of her. I can't imagine why, considering she seemed like a very nice person. She leaves the room, my thought on the matter fades.

They sigh in relief, as they look at me. Shizune makes a playful grin.

"Hiroshi, thanks to your help, we finished a lot earlier than expected," Misha's happy look and compliment, gives a rewarding feeling.

I stand up and help move some chairs into place. Shizune starts to order papers. The quiet in the room is a nice change of pace. Misha helps with the chairs a few moments later.

After some time, the room is finally straightened up, as I can see the sun setting from the window. I notice Shizune and Misha waiting by the door and I hurry to them. We step out of the Student Council room and head out.

The night sky is an interesting sight at Yamaku. It's nothing like the city where the idea of stars seems like a myth. I can imagine music in the background to this calm setting. The thought stops by a rough poke to my rib.

"Hiroshi, what are you thinking about?" Misha grins at me, while Shizune gives a curious look. I try to say something, but my words feel like they would come out jumbled. I take another moment to clear my thoughts.

"Just about being here and music," The few steps down to the road towards dorm, pulls my attention from the sky.

Shizune and Misha sign to each other, as we reach the crossing point between the dorms.

"Hiroshi, the Music room is open during lunch," I find that interesting, my expression matching my feelings.

The attempt to give a farewell is by Misha.

"Will you help out tomorrow as well Hiroshi?" They strike an innocent like pose, as if they needed to convince me. I chuckle a bit at the gesture, nodding.

"Of course I will help, it's no problem," They wave farewell to me, as I do the same.

Stepping into the dorm now, I start to ponder how much both Shizune and Misha have grown on me.

I hope to have more time with the two of them.


	8. Act 1, Scene 8

**Scene 8**– _Interlude_

The buzz of my alarm signals that it's time to get up. My face hidden under the pillow. My arm reaches out to hit the snooze button.

I sigh, uncovering my head, staring at the clock. It is a lot earlier in the morning then I want to get up at, but it's needed.

The blanket slides from my chest, as I sit up, glancing at the window. The morning sun was barely over the horizon, which is gleaming in my eyes. I reach over to the night stand, grabbing the bottle of pills which stood next to the clock.

I open the top, staring into the bottle. It has become a daily routine that I am not very fond of. I take my pill quickly, still not use to the awful taste.

My movement off the bed is slow at best, stepping over to the window, staring off into the distance. A yawn escapes my lips as I start to think, my eyes somewhat captivated by the sun behind the clouds.

It's my fifth day since I've come to Yamaku, and despite making some friends, I don't feel as good as I should. While class work and the normal part of the day has been what I'd expect, the workload I have after class the last few days has not.

Shizune and Misha have had me working on getting booths built for the last two days. I wouldn't mind providing the help so much, if in fact they were also involved. They have been off with "paperwork" while I've been outside, dealing with this.

My body starts to feel heated with these thoughts floating around. A mix of stress and anxiety, rushes throughout my body.

I open the window to let the cold air come in. I feel a strong need to cool down. It helps a little, going to get myself ready for the day.

* * *

The door closes behind me, walking out of my room, the bag over my shoulder. A few male students walk by, waving at me.

"Good morning," I wave back. Though I am not very familiar with them, we live next to each other, so it's something we do if we see each other.

I follow down the hall, to exit the dorms, trying to going over what I have to do today. Class work for the most part and a test after lunch, then of course, continue to help Shizune and Misha with the festival.

Out of the building and on the pathway to the Main building, I notice a few students I had seen a few days ago at the Student Council room talking by the crossroad. As I walk by, I can hear them talking about their ideas, which is still mostly about food.

I hear one mention Miso Soup, which makes me feel hungry all of a sudden. I turn back to confirm who said it, so I knew which booth to visit. Of course it was a silly idea, considering my wish for it now and the festival being about 3 weeks from now, but I couldn't help it.

Suddenly I feel my body hit something. Falling backwards, my head turning to try to see what I ran into, it's another student.

"Damn it," I hit the ground, arms first, attempting to brace myself. It's very painful, quickly pulling myself back up. Immediately I go to help the student I knocked down.

"Are you all right?" I extend my hand to the girl.

"Y-yes...," The girl was very soft-spoken, as she pulls herself off the ground.

"I'm sorry about, I wasn't paying attention," The girl does not look directly at me at first. She pats herself off, before giving her attention, the right side of her face covered by her dark purple hair.

"It's all right...," She seems like she was apologizing for something I did. It was strange. Our eyes met after a moment. I realize who she is, which hits me like a ton of bricks. She is in my class.

Before I have any chance to say anything else, her face turns slightly red. The look on my face, filled with curiosity, our eyes continue to meet. There is a pause between us.

"Ivegottagodosomething!" She runs off towards the Main building, leaving me baffled.

I start to feel worse than before. Not only for knocking her down, but for whatever made her run off the way she did. I still don't know her name.

I walk into the main building, figuring I can apologize again, when I see her. My mind back on the subject of Shizune and Misha as I move up the stairs. I don't want to work on more booths today.

My day seems to filling up with tons of things I have to do.


	9. Act 1, Scene 9

**Scene 9** – _Reprise_

It's a bizarre feeling, walking into the class, not seeing Shizune or Misha anywhere. Even if they were busy with Student Council work, they're normally back before the bell rings.

The area around my desk seems a lot more quiet and peaceful than usual. I take my seat and look around the room, feeling somewhat exposed to the teacher.

Our next assignment is on the board. Math is such a boring subject.

Through the start of the class, my focus was on the work in front of me, but about half way through the period, the girl with the purple hair walks into the class. The teacher doesn't say anything about her being late.

I'm not sure if this is a common occurrence or if it's something new. Shizune and Misha normally have most of my attention in class, so I haven't really paid much mind to everyone else. For some reason, this girl is pulling my eyes away from the work.

I try to understand why. Does it have to do with our meeting this morning? Or perhaps it's just the distance she always has since I've first seen her. Like a tasty fruit too far from reach.

The class comes near its end, as I rush to finish up the last of the assignment. I never realized how hard this is without Shizune or Misha to help.

* * *

The lunch bell goes off, as I scribble the last few numbers on the page.

The class leaves as normal, as I sit at my desk, trying to figure out what I want to do for lunch. There hasn't been a day yet without Shizune and Misha, so the idea of going off on my own is quite unorthodox

I close my eyes to think clearly, remembering of all the places I've been to, including the Student Council room and the area outside the main building.

I remember the night sky, the first day I helped with the Student Council. The night sky was peaceful, the stars bright, and I can remember wishing for some peaceful song to play in the background.

Like an egg cracking, an idea pops into my mind. The Music room!

Looking around the class room, it's practically empty. Pulling myself from my seat I head out the door with my bag in tow. Turning quickly down the hall, I stand in front of the music room door.

My heart is beating quickly. The feeling is like an explorer finding a hidden treasure, anxious to see what's inside.

The doorknob is cold, as my hand grasps it tightly. I push the door open, stepping inside, taking in the new sight.

* * *

The Music room is quite different from other rooms I've seen so far. It is quite spacious, with most of the chairs up against the wall. Its bright yellow walls house many large cases, filled with musical instruments.

I walk past a few music stands, examining the instruments one by one. A saxophone and a bass are a few of the first ones I notice, but not what I'm interested in. At the very corner of the room, I find what I am looking for, a violin.

A smile grows on my face, as I reach down, grabbing the case and pulling it up to the nearby table. I flip both latches on the case, opening it up quickly, looking at the violin in awe.

Memories from the past begin to flood my thoughts.

It was about five years ago, while I was in middle school. My parents were quite busy at work, to acquire the funds for Katsumi's tuition. This left me alone, most of the time. I happened across it while I was looking for school supplies, my sister's violin.

Something about the design was appealing to my eyes. It was a small, but elegant. I had always assumed that my parents sold it once Katsumi lost interest, but thankfully it escaped such a fate.

I took it with me, always having a fondness for the kind of music produced by this amazing instrument. Though at first, I had no skill whatsoever. I would have never learned how to play one, if it wasn't for my sister.

She came home one day, earlier than normal. I can figure she heard my horrible attempts at playing, as she came into my room. I wasn't sure if she felt surprised by my interest in something or that it was still around, but she began to teach me everything about the violin.

It is the first time I could really say that Katsumi and I did anything together, and in a few short months, I was able to play as well as she could.

* * *

I sigh, reaching down, taking the violin and bow out of the case. I stand in proper form, attempting to find a song to begin with. Nothing really comes to mind, now starting to play somewhat randomly.

The sound of music fills the room, as I steadily move my hand with precision. Drawing the bow on each note, like an artist making strokes on canvas. My eyes close shut, focusing on my body and the sounds from the violin.

I'm completely enveloped with ease I play, not having this kind of feeling since the last time I've played.

I finish playing, allowing my hand to rest. Opening my eyes, to my surprise, someone is standing at the door way.

A nervous chuckle escapes my lips, pulling the violin from my neck.

"…Didn't see you there…," Her long blonde hair was something I noticed first, as she leaned against the door frame. Only one thought came to mind, foreign.

"It's quite alright. Your music was quite lovely, so I simply came to listen," She walks very carefully into the room, waving a pole on the ground.

Suddenly I feel the urge to hit myself for my choice of words. It's clear that this girl is blind and cannot see, though for some reason I sense like I've seen her before.

"…Thank you. It was something I did, before coming to this school," My eyes completely focus on her, as she now stands a few feet away from me.

"You've clearly had a lot of practice. I imagine it's quite rewarding to play an instrument," Her polite mannerisms are something different, when compared to the likes of Shizune and Misha.

"When did you come to Yamaku, exactly? I don't believe we've met before. My name is Lilly Satou; it's a pleasure to meet you," I suddenly feel drained of energy. Maybe it's because I'm so nervous.

"It is nice to meet you too…My name is Hiroshi Yamashita…I am from class 3-3," I do my best to emulate her, but she clearly has a lot more practice at it.

"It's nice to meet you, Hiroshi. I am in class 3-2," It's the next class over, but I don't know anything about it.

For a few minutes, there is a silence between us. I don't know what else to say, and her silence makes me think she might feel the same. She then speaks up all of a sudden.

"Hello, Hanako," I lean past Lilly, to look at the door and notice it's the purple haired girl, hiding behind the door frame. How did she know the girl is standing there.

Lilly turns towards her and walks over, thinking about the other girl's name. It was an interesting name for such a shy girl. As I watch the two of them, they whisper to each other.

Lilly turns back to me.

"I'm sorry Hiroshi, but I have to go…," Lilly is sincere with her apology, though I think it would be rude of me to expect one.

"It is alright Lilly…. I don't want to hold you up from anything with Hanako," Lilly's face lights up, as she holds a finger up.

"Say, would you like to join us? Hanako and I are about to have lunch, It would be nice to have company, as long as Hanako doesn't mind of course," Hanako jumps a bit at the attention both of us show her.

"N-no I d-don't mind...," Her uneasiness is quite noticeable.

I begin to think about it, I have nothing else to do honestly, since Shizune and Misha are gone.

"Sure, I would like to join you two," This could be exactly what I need now.


	10. Act 1, Scene 10

**Scene 10** – _Irregular Melody_

The pace I moved to put things back in place can only be dwarfed by my eagerness. Lilly seems very nice in general, my interest is in Hanako, who for the last week, always grabs my attention and then run off. The prospect of getting to know her makes all feeling of my exhaustion fade away.

I step out the door of the Music room, standing before Lilly and Hanako.

"..Ready to go…," I let out a deep breath, looking around the hallway now. It is empty, save the three of us.

Hanako holds tightly on Lilly's arm, using it to hide behind. I wonder if it's my eyes. Every time we have made eye contact, she runs away or turns from me.

I feel disgusted with myself, though the feeling isn't on the surface for long.

Lilly and Hanako walk in front, as I keep close behind. I notice this trend of following a pair of girls around, which is something I'd never believe, could happen to me six months ago.

We pass a few doors before we reach our destination.

* * *

Another classroom?

This classroom shares many traits with the Music room. It is however, set up more like my class in terms of seating arrangements.

Hanako sits at a table, as I take little while longer to check the room. It is a habit of mine to really take in my environment.

"Would you like some tea, Hiroshi?" Lilly's soft voice pulls me away from my thoughts. I nod at first, but I realize it's a stupid way to respond to her.

"Umm… sure," Thinking about it, I wonder when the last time I've had tea. It has always seemed like something you'd have in a group setting, with family or friends. I can't really pinpoint the memory, but I assume it was with Katsumi.

I go to help Lilly with the tea, though she seems quite capable with it, already having the three cups properly filled. She must have had a lot of time to adjust. With the thought past me, I pull up a seat next to Hanako.

A feeling of anxiety overcomes me, something like the first time I was around Shizune and Misha. The idea of me getting to know people, it's all some big mystery to me. I got past it with the two of them, but not without issue.

My hope is that I can move forward with this without causing any real issues. I have to pay attention and focus on what happens.

Lilly starts to put sweetener into her tea, without hesitation, I reach my hand to grab some as well.

I feel another hand touch mine, as my fingers take hold of a packet. My eyes glance over, noticing the scar covered hand. I continue to turn, looking at Hanako for a moment. She blushes slightly as we make eye contact.

Terror fills my mind. I don't want to cause a problem with her, quickly apologizing.

"I'm sorry!" My hand moves back by the cup, as I let her grab her sweetener first. Is this really the first thing I say to Hanako?

"Its A-all right…," Hanako takes two packets and turns back to her own cup. I take one, mixing it into my teacup.

Silence grows between us, as I take a sip from my tea. It's Black French Vanilla. It's a wonderful flavor. As soon as I put the cup down, Lilly turns towards me, the expression on her face is one filled with interest.

"So, how long have you been at Yamaku, Hiroshi?" A sweet smile appears across Lilly's face, which makes me feel warm inside.

"…This is my first week still…," When I think back about my words, all I can think of is Shizune and Misha.

"I gathered as much, well, welcome to Yamaku," Something about the tone she uses seems off, I can't figure out why.

There is another pause between us, which strikes me as fascinating. Lilly's responses are normally quick, so her silence makes me wonder, what's on her mind.

Lilly and Hanako take sips from their own tea, which seems to follow a pattern. I try to follow it along, drinking from my cup as well, but quickly my cup empties.

The clink of the cup is a lot louder to me, than it actually is. Lilly puts her own teacup down as well, sighing happily.

"If you need anything, I'm sure I can help. I am the class representative for class 3-2," She slightly tilts her head, the same smile from before reappears. I can't help but be drawn in by it.

"Your class representative is Shizune Hakamichi, if I remember right," Mentioning her name makes me imagine her standing behind me with a look of poise. She always seemed like the kind of girl who is all work and no play, but immensely sincere.

"Thank you, and yes she is…," I can feel the tension in my throat disappear, my words coming out more clearly.

I place both hands on the table, grasping each one with the other. Everything looks good so far.

"How do you like things here? Are you adjusting well?" Lilly continues her inquiry. I can say that at the least, she is asking me more about myself than Shizune and Misha did.

"It's not as…," I suddenly stop, realizing that my current choice of words would be something really bad to say. I take a deep breath to clear my mind, looking for the right words.

"It's not what I expected…," I was expecting just another high school, but people are completely different here.

"It never is, for anyone. You'll get used to it." Her words make me wonder if my response is typical. In a place like Yamaku, it might the case.

From the corner of my eye, I notice Hanako staring at me. Normally this constant staring would make me very agitated, but for some reason, when she does it, I don't feel anything.

I turn my head slightly as I look back at her. There is an encounter between our eyes, but quickly she covers her right eye with her hand and turns from me.

Suddenly it dawns on me. She must have stared at my eyes. I've been distracted by my attempts at being as polite as possible, I didn't think she was paying attention to it. My heart drops at the thought. My hands shaking a bit, trying to keep my composure as best I can.

I turn away from both, my voice low and unsteady.

"I'm sorry Hanako…, I know my eyes are scary…," Reflecting on Katsumi's words, I know I shouldn't let this affect me, but it really hurts.

A sense of dismay hangs over my head, as no one speaks.

"Did you like the tea, Hiroshi?" I jolt at the change of the mood, quickly facing Lilly.

"Huh?!..., oh yes, I did…," smiling a bit, though I'm sure the gesture is lost with Lilly. I glance down at my watch, noticing the time.

"Hey, we have about five minutes until class starts," Hanako and Lilly start to clear the table, as I move chairs back into place.

I feel like I'm a fool. Every attempt I've made during the lunch period has apparently fallen flat. Hanako isn't saying much to me, and is probably scared.

A few chairs make it difficult to move around, as I step over towards the door, where Hanako and Lilly stand. They seem to whisper to each other as I reach them.

"...Something the matter...?" There is little hope of making this work out well, but at least I can try to patch up small holes.

"Not at all, Hiroshi, we were just waiting for you," Even at the end of things, Lilly is cheerful, though it does not help me that much.

The hallway is full of students moving into their classrooms at this point. I guess we weren't the only ones who were waiting until the last-minute to get back.

As we reach the door to 3-3, Hanako releases his grip on her Lilly.

"See you later Lilly...," Hanako's voice is different, much more relaxed than before.

"Farewell for now Hanako," The exchange between them, makes me wonder how deep their friendship is. Lilly walks down the hall to her class.

I expect Hanako to immediately step inside, but she just stands there, facing the door. Is she thinking about something?

"H-Hiroshi...," Hearing her say my name, startles me.

"..Yes..?!" I take a step back, unsure of what to expect.

There is a pause, which felt a lot longer than it really was.

"Your eyes aren't scary...," With those words spoken, she steps into class. I quickly follow her inside, partly stunned.

What is this all of a sudden?


	11. Act 1, Scene 11

**Scene 11** – _Loose Chords_

A strong silence overcomes the class, as I walk in right behind Hanako. I don't think much of it at first. However I notice most of the students were staring at us. The most notable, were Shizune and Misha, who have finally returned to class.

Hanako quickly moves to her seat, leaving a short distance further to go, alone. The pressure from the attention is overwhelming.

Once in my seat, most turn away. Shizune and Misha however, approach my desk.

Shizune is quite serious, while Misha has a mischievous grin.

"Well, well, well… Where has dear Hiroshi been this whole time?" I lean back into my seat, if to only make myself feel a sense of distance between us.

"…What do you mean…?" I glance over at the window, not wanting to make direct eye contact with either of them.

Shizune signs to Misha, and then she softly slams her hands on my desk. I flinch on instinct, turning to her.

"We were so busy today with Student Council work. We wanted to have lunch with you, but we couldn't find you," Their statement has some holes in it, considering I wasn't off the campus or anything.

"I didn't expect either of you to show up at lunch, so I went somewhere else. Is that a big deal?" The music room was the only planned part of my day. Lunch with Lilly and Hanako wasn't.

A sudden feeling of regret falls on me, as I could have chosen a better set of words to explain what happened. Shizune's eye brows scrunched up, she doesn't look too happy, though if it wasn't for the serious atmosphere of the conversation, it would look very cute.

"I don't know Hiroshi, it seems like you found other company," The bitter taste of jealousy. I never would have thought I'd get to see it first-hand.

As much as I attempt to resist the urge to glance at Hanako, I can't help it and look over at her, giving away any chance to play this off as anything less.

"So you did spend time with someone else Hiroshi!" Hanako pulls her book over her face, knowing Misha's loud claim is about her.

I can't understand the sudden feeling to defend Hanako, but I react quickly to the claim.

"It's not…"

Mutou walks into the room as the class bell rings, conveniently cutting me off. Shizune and Misha sulk slightly as they return to their seats.

A long sigh escapes my lips, feeling that I might have dug myself into a hole and not realized it.

I flip open the notebook on my desk to a clean sheet, as Mutou starts to dictate. A feeling of concern about a possible quiz fills my mind.

The pace in which he speaks is a bit faster than I can write, makes it difficult to keep up. I notice that Shizune and Misha sign to each other, making me worried about their conversation. This in turn makes me miss a few words. I hope they weren't that important, letting out a soft sigh, knowing the second half of the day will be long.

* * *

The school bell is mark of relief as my wrist felt like it was going to fall off from all that writing. To my surprise, Mutou made no mention of an exam or quiz. I start to wonder what all this note taking is preparation for.

I start to wiggle my hand, wanting to get the tension to fade. It is a silly way to try to relax that part of my body, but I suppose it's a trick of the mind.

From the corner of my eye I notice Hanako is looking at me. Does she want to say something or want something from me? She stands up and slowly starts to walk towards me, but stops once Shizune and Misha step between us.

My vision turns to both, though I see Hanako leave the room in a hurry, before focusing on Shizune.

"Class felt so long, didn't it Hiroshi?" Misha's cheery words lighten the mood.

"Yeah, my hand was going to fall off if we had to write any more," I take my books and put them away.

Misha translates to Shizune, who in turns makes a wide grin. I guess she does have a sense of humor.

The grin on her face drops into a normal smile as she gives me a rough nudge on the shoulder.

"Hiroshi, we should hurry, we still have a lot of work to do for the festival," Shizune and Misha rush off, as I realize what's said. It hits me like a mountain of bricks.

The palms of my hand cover the top part of my face as I sigh. The aches of my muscles come to the surface.

I forget to tell them! Now I'm stuck doing this another day…


	12. Act 1, Scene 12

**Scene 12** – _Fine-Tuning_

The blaring sound from the clock disturbs my much-needed sleep.

As much as I want to quickly turn it off, my arms feel like noodles. So I just lay here for a while, letting my energy fill up.

A few minutes go by and I finally muster the drive to turn the alarm off. It takes a few swats, but it finally happens.

I pull my face from the pillow, and sit up on the bed. Quickly I rub my eyes, getting through the course of the morning.

First of course is the pill. After only a few days, I can't imagine getting myself through this process without taking it. Maybe that's a bad thing in the long run, but I shrug the thought.

I pull my uniform from the closet, sighing. Another long day of class, I can't really hope for much rest…

* * *

The class bell rings, marking the end of the day. My expectation of what class was like today is different than it ended up being.

I find that I had doodled on the page for the last ten minutes of class.

Misha turns herself towards me, soon followed by Shizune. On instinct I try to think of a reason not to help with anymore festival related activities, though only something like the library comes to mind.

"Hiroshi, do you have plans for today?" Smiles from both make me worry, not that it isn't a nice sight to behold. I blurt out my excuse, feeling I might fall apart with any more work.

"Oh…umm… I'm going to check out the library today…hehe…" I've never had a good poker face, but I hope the honesty from my words help.

Shizune and Misha look disappointed, as they look at each other.

"Well, that is too bad Hiroshi. We planned on going to the Shanghai," Considering I have no idea what that is, I feel bad for missing out since it seems it's not about work.

"I'm sorry, maybe next time?" As much as I would like to change what I said, it would seem suspicious to do so.

I gather my things as I bid them farewell, they wave me off, as I step out of the classroom, into the hallway.

Looking down each end of the hall, I try to visually remember where the library is. It was only mentioned in passing by Shizune and Misha on my first day. I assume that it's probably far from the staircase, as I head down the opposite direction.

A few minutes of door checking finally heeds a positive result, as I step into the library. The white walls don't draw much attention, however the grey stone stacked borders do.

I step through to the center, where most of the sunlight focuses at. Just from a glance, I can notice a decent amount of empty spots within the many bookcases. I figure that a lot of students like to read.

The large gap between two short bookcases is easy enough to get through as I start to look through the books, looking for something related to music sheets. I do want to continue to practice with the violin.

I wonder where the librarian is, unsure if the school even has one. I keep my slow pace as I turn into the next aisle.

A familiar sound of tapping starts to fill the void of sound within the room. I try to look past the bookcases to get a clear view.

Suddenly a loud thud and a wail of pain overtake the previous noise as I get past the shelves. An unknown woman behind the main desk and Lilly come into view.

Seeing Lilly here doesn't make much sense. How can someone who is blind, read a book. I don't want to be rude, so let me say hello. I step around to the next aisle, having no trouble seeing her.

"Hey Lill...," A feeling of something large presses against my shin. I look down quickly to see a large beanbag chair as I fall forward, hitting the ground roughly. Adding insult to injury, a few books from the nearby shelf fall on me.

The tapping from Lilly's cane sounds louder as I figure she walks over to me.

"Oh dear, is that you Hiroshi? Are you all right?" I pull myself up as the books on my back drop to the floor. In a way I am glad Lilly can't see this, it is embarrassing.

"Eh… Yes it's me… I'm ok…," Immediately I'm off my feet and pick up the dropped books. I look around, noticing the woman at the desk, I turn towards Lilly to avoid noticing her gaze.

"What happened to you Hiroshi?" Her voice soft and full of concern, I can say that she is the most caring person I've met in my life.

My teeth grind a bit, as I stare down at the beanbag. I see another one a few feet away on the opposite side. It rules out that it's randomly placed here. I sigh softly as I turn my attention back to Lilly.

"I wasn't paying attention, I tripped over the beanbag that's here," I try to chuckle a bit to play off how I feel about falling over. Lilly seems to accept the way I answered her question, as he smiles.

"Well, just be careful Hiroshi, those can pop out of now here," Lilly giggled slightly, which made me smile. I can't feel bad for some reason when Lilly teases me.

The woman at the desk calls out.

"Lilly, I've found it," her voice sounded like my sister, at least in pitch. Lilly heads over to her and I follow. I might as well find out who this is.

"Thank you Yuuko," Lilly grabs the book and holds it with her left arm.

A close look at her, she has shoulder length orange hair, hazel eyes behind a small pair of glasses, and freckles. She does not seem older than either of us.

"O-oh, who might this be, Lilly?" She fidgets to get her composure back to normal. Before I have to chance to introduce myself, Lilly speaks up.

"Oh, this is Hiroshi, he is a new student," There is a pause between us. I figure this is my cue to say something.

"Haha… Hi there…," Even though I've met a decent amount new people, I'm not really good at introductions.

"Hiroshi, this is Yuuko. She is the librarian, she also works at the Shanghai," This answers a few questions I hadn't thought to ask.

"So, how can I help you Hiroshi?" Yuuko is quick to help. I guess it is the nature of those who work at Yamaku.

"I was looking for a book with music sheets for a violin, but I couldn't find it." Her expression changed. She definitely goes through the motions.

"Let me see if I can find it for you," Yuuko scurries off to find the book. Suddenly I get a nudge from Lilly.

"Hiroshi, I've meant to ask you a few things," Lilly looked concerned, but not sad.

"Umm…, sure, go ahead and ask," I was curious about what she would ask.

"If it is alright to ask, you did mention yesterday that your eyes were "scary" could you explain that?" My heart skips a beat. I wasn't expecting her to ask about it.

My breathing is slightly faster than usually. Normally I don't like to discuss this, however it's not like Lilly could understand it like everyone else. I can't blame her for being interested in it.

"…I was born with illuminated irises. They don't glow or anything, but they are quite bright. It's something I've been… persecuted over for a lot of my life," A sense of uneasy swells through my body. I am very surprise I could speak so clearly about it to anyone.

Lilly's sadness from what I've explained is clear. I don't like the sight of this, so I try to sound a bit more cheery.

"It's done and gone, can't change the past, right? So do you have any other questions, hehe?" Lilly nods. The gloom fades from her face, as she speaks. The tone is a lot more light-hearted.

"What are your thoughts on Hanako?" I don't immediately respond to her question. I think back to any memory I have with Hanako, which is mostly about the lunch we had. As well as the few times I've noticed her staring at me.

I really don't know what to say, but I shouldn't blurt out every thought that comes to mind.

"She seems nice…," That answer is the truth, though her staring and what she said about my eyes yesterday has left me somewhat confused. I don't know how to describe the feeling from all of what has happened this week.

Lilly has an inquisitive expression on her face. Is she surprised by my answer?

"Hmm, what do you notice about Hanako?" I feel like she is fishing for something. I wonder about the question, as I think of an answer.

"Well…, she is pretty shy and timid. That's all I notice about her so far," I cover my mouth as I can feel a yawn coming.

"All right, thank you Hiroshi," Lilly smiles softly. Before I can inquiry her on these questions, Yuuko returns with the book.

"Here you go Hiroshi, is this all?" I stubble to speak, lost between what I wanted to say to Lilly and what to say to Yuuko.

"Err… umm… yes, that's it, thank you," A take the book from Yuuko as I turn to Lilly. I want to ask her some things, but I don't want to feel so suspicious about it. She doesn't seem like the kind of person to do bad things.

"I'll see you later Lilly, I have things to attend to," I resist the urge to wave goodbye, because of how silly it would be in her case.

"Have a good day Hiroshi," Lilly moves towards Yuuko, I hear them speaking, but I can't make out the words as I walk out of the library.

Thoughts of Lilly and Hanako fill my mind as I reach the staircase.

Why am I thinking about people I barely know?

What's happening to me?


	13. Act 1, Scene 13

**Scene 13** – _Accelerando_

The chiming of the school bell this morning marks the start of the new week. I lean back into my seat, as I blankly stare at the board, as the instructor writes on it.

Thoughts fill my mind. How did the weekend pass so fast? What did I really do in that time?

I can hear the instructor speaking to the class, but I don't really make out the words, being so focused on other things.

A sudden nudge pulls me away from my thoughts. Shizune and Misha stand on each side of me.

"Are you ready Hiroshi?" I can only give a look of confusion to both of them.

"…Huh… ready for what?"

Shizune hits my forehead with a full force poke. It brings memories of Katsumi and her way of flicking me to get my attention. My face shows how frustrated I am with her action.

"We have group work, weren't you paying attention?" A quick shake of my head tells it all, as I flip my notebook open.

I glance at the board to get the gist of the assignment. Algebra isn't exactly the most exciting way to start the morning, but I start to write the problems into my note-book. I put emphasis on the letters in each problem, trying to make it seem more appealing to look at, though it does little to help.

"Shicchan thinks we should split which questions we do evenly. She's going to take the first set, I'll take the second set and you take the last set, all right Hiroshi?" A small nod shows my acknowledgement as I look down the list I made to the last set.

I take a better look at the full list as I feel like I've been given the hardest section to do. Misha is giggling slightly, which adds to my suspicion. I sigh and get to work, not wanting to waste time over this.

* * *

The tip from my pencil moves against the paper as I fill in the last question on the sheet.

My hand stays in place as I stare over my answers, sighing a bit at the last two, which seemed a lot more complicated than it actually was.

Looking over at Shizune and Misha's desks, I see they are still looking over their work.

I turn to look over at Hanako, the only other person I know in the class. She is sitting on her own, despite this being a group assignment.

Does no one want to work with her? Or does she prefer this?

The thought brings me back to what Lilly had asked before. ~"What do you notice about Hanako?"~

The impression the question gives seems somewhat obvious. However, I am starting to think it's more complex.

I turn away for a moment to avoid the idea that I'm staring at her, but quickly glance back her way.

She seems lonely, and for some reason it makes me really sad.

The unexpected sound of the bell ringing makes me somewhat jump out of my seat, which grabs Shizune and Misha's attention.

"Are you ok Hiroshi?" I can understand her concern, considering I've never done that in class before.

"..Uh… yes… I'm all right…," A heavy sigh leaves my lips now.

Shizune grabs our pages and brings them to the teacher's desk. I take this moment to question Misha.

"Hey… Why doesn't anyone work with Hanako…?" I hoped without Shizune here, I could get an answer that didn't come with its own question.

There is a pause when Misha's expression changes from one of joy to somewhat serious.

"Oh, you mean Ikezawa? She is… difficult to work with, Hiroshi," I've had little interaction with her so far, but I can't really imagine what Misha saying.

"I see…," The idea is something I try to ignore. I figure it has to do with the fact that Hanako sort of reminds me of myself. There wasn't anyone with me either, in the past. However, she does have Lilly, which is something at least.

Shizune comes back over towards us, as Misha gives her the gist of the conversation. She gives a harsh glare before walking off with Misha, out of the class room.

"See you later, Hiroshi," Misha waves, as I try to figure out what I did this time. It couldn't that bad, since I did get a goodbye.

The class empties quickly, as I take my time getting things put away, not sure what to do for lunch today.

Someone appears my desk, which is unusually, considering the only people to normally do this is Shizune and Misha.

As I put the last book away, I look up to see who it is. To my surprise, it's Hanako.

"…Hey …Hanako…," Maybe she overheard the conversation.

"H-hey Hiroshi…," She covers the right side of her face, as soon as I looked at her.

"…Would you like to join Lilly and I for lunch, Hiroshi?" Its an unexpected offer. The last time we had lunch, I felt like it did not go so well.

"Sure thing…," I've never been good at understanding people or asking about others, so this is a chance to ask Hanako something directly.

Hanako than smiles, which gives off a nice feel, I can't explain it.

The sound of tapping approaches the classroom door, as Hanako and I leave the class room. It's Lilly, just in time.

"Hi Lilly," We speak in unison, which embarrasses Hanako.

Lilly chuckles slightly, enjoying the moment.

"So, I see that Hiroshi will be joining us for lunch today," A part of me finds her choice of words silly, but I don't think about it for long.

Both of them walk towards the stairs and I follow, unsure if we would eat in the same place as before.

"I-I'll get the lunches… Lilly," I've never liked being tended to always the time. Something that Katsumi has been doing recently and I didn't want it to happen here as well.

"Oh… I can get the lunches if you wa…," The sudden sound of metal click distracts me. I turn towards the source of the sound.

A girl in P.E. clothes dashes towards me. In a panic, I sidestep her, barely avoiding the collision. However Hanako gets nudged by the girl as she passes her.

She starts to fall backwards, towards the staircase. I quickly reach out and grab her arm, pulling her towards me and away from the stairs.

My heart feels like it's stopped and I was out of breath. That instant lasted forever in my mind, as I let go of the grip on Hanako. She backs up a bit, her face slightly flushed.

"…Are you all right, Hanako?" I did not look directly at her as I asked, I felt uncomfortable, though I don't understand why.

"Y-yes… Thank you… H-hiroshi…" She sounds like she is still stunned from the event. I glance over at Lilly who looks very concerned.

"What happened, Hiroshi?" The idea of not being able to see things happening to people you care about is a very scary thought.

"Hanako was… pushed and almost fell down the stairs. I caught her though," With the explanation in hand, a small smile appears on Lilly's face.

"Well, I'm glad you were here to help, Hiroshi," Hanako grabs Lilly's arm, as I try to get my mind straight.

"I'll go get the lunches and meet you back in the room…," After the ordeal, I wouldn't want Hanako moving on the staircase.

Lilly and Hanako smile as they head back up the hallway, as I descend the stairs.

I place my hand on my chest, as my heart feels odd. It was not in pain, but it did not feel normal either.

I hope I'm okay.


	14. Act 1, Scene 14

**Scene 14** – _Ensemble_

Most of the students have already gotten their lunches when I arrive in the cafeteria.

I grab three, noticing Shizune and Misha talking.

I want to avoid an unnecessary conversation with either of them, turning back towards the door to leave the cafeteria.

A strong shout rings through my ears as I reach the threshold of the door.

"Hiroshi!" I can only assume its Misha calling out to me.

As much as I instinctively want to turn around to respond, I push on and exit, quickly dashing up the stairs.

* * *

A few minutes of running has not done well for me, as I lean against the wall by a classroom to catch my breath.

I don't stay for long, not wanting to waste any more precious time. A heavy sigh leaves my lips, now walking the few slow-paced steps into the room.

Lilly and Hanako are already sitting at the table by the window. They are discussing something.

"Hiroshi…!" Hanako yells out in surprise as I approach the table, I suppose I wasn't expected back so soon.

"S-sorry…." Lilly smiles with an amused look on her face, Hanako avoids direct eye contact with me.

"It's all right…, so what were you two talking about? I can't imagine what kind of conversations Hanako would take part in casually.

A long pause lingers in the air. I take that time to put the lunches on the table and get myself seated. Lilly speaks as I get myself adjusted on the chair.

"We were discussing our day so far, Hiroshi," Her words are soothing to the mind, in a manner of speaking.

My eyes focus on the table, attempting to think of something to say. I notice Hanako get up from her seat from the edge of my vision.

"I'll make… some tea…," Hanako moves over to the cabinet to begin her preparation.

The prolong silence I gave seems to spark Lilly into action.

"Oh my, I almost forgot. Akira will be coming up this weekend," The name peaks my interest. Is it another friend of hers or perhaps someone else of importance?

"Who's Akira?" my curiosity overcomes my patience, blurting out the question.

"Akira is my older sister, Hiroshi," hearing the relation between the two drains my spirit slightly as I think of my sister.

"Oh… I see…." My tone is not very joyous, and both notice that, Hanako placing the teapot and cups on the table now.

"So Hiroshi, can you tell us about your family, if that is all right with you?" I grind my teeth slightly, it is not a subject I am very fond of discussing, but I don't want seem so reserved about myself to them.

"…Well… my parents are like any other I suppose, they work a lot and such…," They haven't talked to me since shortly after my departure, so I don't think about them very often.

"I also have an older sister, Katsumi… she is a doctor…, she is the one who helped me get to Yamaku…" I feel the pressure of my teeth biting against my lower lip slightly after I speak.

Lilly looks somewhat gloomy, as Hanako pours the tea into our cups and hands them out.

"Thank you Hanako," Lilly and I spoke almost at the same time, as Hanako gave a soft smile.

I quickly begin to sip on the tea, trying to justify my new urge to stay silent.

My thoughts linger about my family, as attention to anything else fades. I can feel my heart beating faster, almost to the point of it wanting to jump out of my chest. Suddenly I could hear the sound of my name echoing as my attention to everything around me returned.

"Hiroshi…?" Hanako's voice is full of concern. I gasp softly, placing the teacup down, looking at her than turning towards Lilly.

"…Huh…?" I feel very embarrassed, as I don't understand what came over me.

"Are you alright Hiroshi? You were very quiet for a while," How long was I out of it? I feel bad for ruining the mood.

"Yes… sorry about that… kind of wandered off there." I eat some of my lunch and take another sip of tea, quickly attempting to fix my error.

"This is good tea Hanako," I smile, giving off a soft chuckle as well. However, despite the effort, I feel very awkward about it.

"T-thank you Hiroshi…," Hanako smiles, but once our eyes meet, she turns away with a soft blush on her cheeks.

A simple nod acknowledges Hanako's words, as I finish the rest of my lunch. My eyes turn to Lilly who has an unfamiliar expression on her face. It looks like a mix between worry and curiosity. I wonder if she was not as easily lead away from the previous topic as Hanako was.

"Lilly?" My voice is very soft, trying to end this matter quickly.

"Yes Hiroshi?" Lilly looks surprised. I suppose she was deep in thought.

"Is something on your mind…?" The subject of family has recently been something difficult for me to focus on, but I failed to understand that my tone could be offensive to others.

"Well…," Lilly stops, as if trying to articulate her words.

"I was just imagining how difficult an ordeal you and your family have been through recently," I take some solace from her attempts at kind and understanding, smiling softly.

My focus drops to the table, letting out a long sigh. I put my hands together, looking back at Lilly and Hanako.

"Yes it has, though I think some good is coming from it," A chuckle follows my words, as I genuinely feel good for once.

"Thank you to both of you for inviting me today…," They both smile in response, as I lean back into the seat, relaxed.

Hanako leans over to Lilly and whispers into her ear. It was short, as Lilly spoke up.

"It seems it is about time for class. We should be on our way Hiroshi," I pick up my things and stand up.

"Yes, we don't want to be late," we straighten up the table as I then follow behind Lilly and Hanako out into the hallway.

There is a short silence between us until we reach the classroom door. Hanako turns to Lilly.

"S-see you later Lilly," I watch their goodbye, just to understand more about their bond.

"Farewell Hanako and Hiroshi," Lilly bows politely, which makes it seem formal in my eyes.

"Catch you later, Lilly," I am not very good with casual partings, but I smile as she turns and walks off.

I walk inside the room, Hanako following in a few moments later. I worry about glares from Shizune and Misha, but I realize they are not in the classroom yet.

Hanako moves to her seat, so I head to mine and sit down quietly. I lean forward and rest my head against my hands, as I wait for the class bell to ring.

I close my eyes for a moment, taking in the serenity. The peace does not last long as footsteps, which get very close to me, catch my attention, than what feels like a hand slapping down on top of my head.

"Where were you Hiroshi?! We called out for you in the cafeteria and you ignored us," I look up to see Shizune and Misha, as I rub the top of my head.

"…Sorry…, guess I didn't hear you…," My attempts to look innocent feel like they will fall short, but Shizune smiles and signs to Misha.

"All right, well make sure you pay more attention next time," Both of them take their seats as the bell begins to ring.

What a day this has been…


	15. Act 1, Scene 15

**Scene 15** – _Harmonic Downpour_

The walk up the stairs is finally starting to go unnoticed, as I reach top. Either the pills are helping, or my body is getting adjusted to this routine.

I slip by a few students, as I enter the class, I'm early for once. My glance not too focused, looking around the room. No one I know is here yet.

The feeling from yesterday lingers in my mind, leaving a simple, bothersome question. How do I approach my "friends" about important things?

I sit at my desk, placing my elbow down and leaning against my hand. I exhale dramatically, trying to get my thoughts straight. Everything is still new to me, and I don't want to mess up.

My eyes close, feeling sleepy all of a sudden. Maybe I woke up too early.

Not long after I start to doze off, I'm shaken from behind.

"Good Morning, Hiroshi!" it could only be Misha, as I turn to her, Shizune standing by her side.

"…Good morrRR-ning…," a yawn escapes as I reply to them, making me sound odd. Misha nudges me a few times, which gets me alert.

"We need some help with the Festival. Can you come today?" The cheerful expressions they use, make me feel sort of weak hearted.

"Well…, I can help during lunch, but I have something to do after class…," their sudden glare scares me, wondering what they thought of my answer.

A quick moment of signing passes between them before they take their seats, turning towards me.

"All right, just be on time Hiroshi, Ahaha~!" I bite my lip softly, as I'm unable to think of a time that I was late meeting up.

Before I have a chance to rebut, the bell goes off, signaling the start of classes. I sigh and get ready for the lecture.

* * *

The rush down to the cafeteria is overwhelming as I try to maneuver down the stairs. I vaguely remember the reason I normally wait before heading to lunch.

Getting to the bottom, I miss the last step and trip forward. I'm barely able to keep my balance, as I hit the wall.

I rub my face as the painful sensation spreads, on top of feeling foolish in front of a large crowd. My walk to the cafeteria with what little pride I have wounded. To avoid more stares, I quickly grab a lunch and head over to the Student Council room to meet up with Shizune and Misha.

There isn't a soul inside, which makes me wonder where Shizune and Misha were. The first things I notice as I check around the room are stacks of paper sitting on the desk Shizune and Misha usually work on.

My curiosity overtakes my patience as I lean over the desk and attempt to read the papers.

Not a moment after I flip a page around to read it, the door slams open. The sound almost makes me jump out of my skin.

"Oh, Hiroshi, we didn't expect you to get here before us!" I do my best to relax my heart, watching them come into the room. Though I can't feel it, I'm sure I have a very guilty look on my face.

"…Yeah… I'm… not late… hehe…," my heart starts to slow down as I drop myself into the closest chair. Both of them soon sit next to me.

"Shicchan says we have to get all these papers in order," I glance back at the stacks of paper, not feeling intimated by it.

"Let's get started," my patience is at the bottom of the list it seemed.

"Slow and steady, Hiroshi. We need to organize them by class," I give a simple nod, starting with the paperwork, they soon start after me.

Some time goes by before Misha speaks up, but I am sure Shizune is the one talking.

"What do you have to do after class Hiroshi?" Only friends would want to know about my daily plans, I figured.

"Huh? Oh well, I have to get some things from town…," I finish my stack and put it to the side, turning my attention directly at them.

"You know it's supposed to rain this evening," that piques my interest.

"Is it really? There wasn't any mention of rain when I checked this morning," I wondered if they were trying to persuade me from my trip.

Shizune and Misha quickly talk to each other, before Shizune looks at me confidently.

"Yes, it really is. If you're going to town, make sure to bring an umbrella," her words put my doubts to rest.

"Thanks for the head up," a small smile appears on my face, as both finish their stacks.

I look at my watch, seeing we only have ten minutes left. My concern is visible, as Misha speaks up.

"Don't worry Hiroshi, you won't get in trouble for being late to class if you're helping with the Student Council," I sigh in relief, as we start to have lunch.

* * *

The rest of the day seems to have gone by so quickly, I guess not being in class for most of the second half will do that. I grab the umbrella from the side of my desk as well as the list of supplies I needed and head out of the dorm.

Just as Shizune and Misha predicted, it begins to rain. I open the umbrella and head out, getting past the main gate rather swiftly.

The walk down the road seemed pretty easy. It was mostly attributed to it being on a downhill. My steps make soft splashes on the downward flowing water.

The descent eventually ends as I see the town a short distance away. It is my first time here, so it's pretty unfamiliar, but it does have a very homey look about it.

I lift the umbrella back slightly so I can read the signs, looking for a convince store. A block down the road, I find one and head inside. I close the umbrella and shake it off of any excess water, as I then start to browser around, pulling the list out of my pocket.

Soap, Shampoo, Toothpaste, and all the other essentials are on the top of the list to get, though I grab a bag of chips as a small snack, turning to past the aisle to the counter. A few people in front of me as I wait, humming a few notes to myself.

A familiar, soothing voice catches my attention behind me. I turn around, and to my surprise, I see Lilly and Hanako. Their hair looked a bit wet.

"Hey there Lilly, Hanako…," Both look surprised by my presence.

"Oh, what a surprise, what are you doing here this evening, Hiroshi?" Lilly is the first to speak, Hanako however doesn't say anything yet.

"Just had to pick up a few things," Their shoulders were always wet, as I glance around them, not seeing an umbrella

"You two are soaking wet," I was curious on why they didn't bring an umbrella.

"I-it started to rain all of a sudden," Hanako is quick to answer, and I figure they didn't know about the coming rain. It must have been an inside secret or something.

"So how long have you been here?" I hadn't noticed them at all while I was shopping, they must have moved in the opposite direction at the time.

"Close to an hour, we were hoping the rain would die down, but it has only gotten stronger," Lilly's tone makes her sound irritated.

"Hmm, give me a moment," I places my things down, and looks around the store for an umbrella to buy, however it seems they are sold out.

It would be rude to leave them here, helpless. There is only one option that can help at this point. I return to the counter and buy my items, grabbing the bag from the counter, turning to Hanako.

"Here, take this umbrella, and let me carry your bags," Hanako puts the bags down and takes my umbrella, as I lift both bags with my free hand.

"All right, we can head back now," Lilly is quick to object to my plan.

"But Hiroshi, you would get drenched from the walk back…," I feel better about my choice when I see Lilly's concern.

"I'll be fine, it's just a little water after all, hehe…," what are friends for, is what I thought.

Lilly hesitates at first, but concedes, as I let them out first. The sound of the umbrella opening is my signal to follow behind. The rain is a lot more forceful than I was expecting.

I had expected Lilly and Hanako to walk slowly due to the water, but they are moving rather quickly, I suppose it is to cut my time in the rain.

We walk past the edge of town and up towards the school. This is the part I clearly underestimated. It is painfully difficult to move uphill with extra weight in this kind of weather.

My breathing gets heavier as I push on, my muscles rapidly getting sore and my vision very blurry now.

I don't know much longer I'll be able to old out.

Relief comes as we finally hit the top of the hill, nearing the main gate. Lilly and Hanako stop by the gate and turn to me, I'm barely able making it out. I have a difficult time standing, my legs shaking as they feel like noodles at this point.

"Are you alright, Hiroshi…?" Hanako easily notices my exhaustion. I do my best to fix my posture.

"Y...y...eah…, just a long walk… Hahaha…," I can't imagine that being a very convincing response.

"O-ok…," She doesn't push the point anymore, as they push the gate open, I follow close behind. My pace increases as I bring myself to walk side by side Lilly and Hanako.

"Well…, we made it back…," We reach the intersection between the male and female dorms, as I hand Hanako back the bags, receiving the umbrella at the same time. I walk over to my dorm, proceeding inside.

"Thank you so much Hiroshi," Lilly spoke out before I disappeared from her sight.

"Y-yes, thank you Hiroshi," A happy sigh leaves my lips.

"You're very welcome…," I wave them off and enter the dorm.

* * *

I return to my room after nice, long shower, changing into my pajamas.

My body feels weak and extremely drowsy, dropping on to my bed, staring at the clock for a moment, noticing it was only 6:30pm. My body feels heated and my muscles limp. Something I get for overworking my body.

My eyes close, drifting off to sleep, hoping to feel better in the morning.


	16. Act 1, Scene 16

**Scene 16** – _Fading Tone _

The deafening sound of the alarm clock pulls me from my sleep. My eyes feel unusually heavy as I attempt to stare at the time. It is about twenty minutes later than I'd normally wake up.

A yawn leaves my lips, which feels longer than it actually is. I pull myself from the edge of the bed and attempt to stand up, however, my body feels like it is about to collapse.

I don't know why my body is acting this way. When I attempt to focus, everything is hazy and unclear.

I gaze at the night stand, and see my medication sitting there. It hits me that I must have forgotten to take it last night. I grab my pills and drop one into my other hand, staring at it for a few seconds before getting a second one, figuring another might make up for the day before.

The medicine is as dry as always, as I stare out the window. Large clouds cover the sky from the previous night's rainfall. I turn away and grab my towel from the dresser and head out of the room to take my shower.

The hallway is very active, many of the male students moving around or talking with each other. Being lateness reveals more about everyone else's schedule in the morning.

As I step inside the shower area, another student cuts me off. It is irritating to say the least. All I really notice about him, is he has short black hair and very thick glasses.

I shrug the thought and get inside a stall, turning the water on enough where I wouldn't freeze, but it would be cool enough to wake me up.

It feels like it's going to be one of those days…

* * *

I hastily sprint around the cross-road to the main building, barely being able to hold my bag over my shoulder, as I almost slam my body against the door. My breathing is erratic, having a difficult time getting the door open.

As I slide inside, I look at my watch…, fifteen minutes late already.

My steps towards the staircase are unsteady, taking a few seconds to catch my breath. I feel like kicking myself, having gotten so lost in the moment during my shower.

Once I relaxed my breathing, I start to rush up the stairs, hoping that I can come up with some excuse for being this late to class.

By the time I reach the top, I feel like letting myself drop on the floor, my heart beating wildly inside my chest.

A few quick breaths help bring my body back to its normal posture. I walk to the classroom, eager to relax my breathing once I step inside.

The flow of the class is clearly disrupted by my presence, as many of the students watch me enter, though most immediately turn back to their work. Shizune and Misha are clearly keeping their attention on me, and from the corner of my eye, I notice Hanako give a few quick glances, as I approach the teacher's desk.

"…Sorry I'm late...I was…caught up…," it was the only thing I could think of on the spot, and I hoped it was better than dozing off in the shower.

The instructor looks up from the papers sitting in front of him and stares at me. Small drops of sweat drip down my forehead, from exhaustion and anxiety.

He gives a simple gesture to take my seat, and I quickly do so, not wanting to antagonize him.

I can only guess we have a group assignment for this class, as Shizune and Misha turn to me, though they clearly are not interested in the work as they pull their desks up to mine.

"What took you so long to get to class Hiroshi?" there is uneasiness in Misha's voice, which is reasonable, considering it's my first time coming in late like this.

"Just got distracted…," I don't think I'd have the nerve to tell anyone the truth about it.

Shizune gives me the longest stare I can imagine she has ever given, before signing to Misha. I do my best to keep up with their hand movements, hoping in some way I can pick up something from it.

"Are you feeling okay Hiroshi? You don't look well…," the pills must have not kicked in yet, and I wonder if how bad it is.

I can't recall what I looked like earlier, since I don't remember looking into the mirror.

A yawn almost leaves my lips, but I resist it, lifting my arm over my mouth. Both start to look concerned.

"It's nothing…, a little tired is all…," that is all I could feel honestly, but by their expressions, it seems that they don't believe a word of it.

"I'm serious…," I pull out some paper to get to work on the assignment, feeling this is the only way I can prove it was nothing to worry about.

Shizune's relents on her position and gets back on point with the assignment. I hope this will be the last of it on this matter.

Misha sighs and joins in as she explains the project. Create a group outline from previous readings that give information on the topic from multiple sources. It is something easier than the last few group projects.

Shizune takes the lead, like always. I have never really had a problem with that, since I've always seen myself more as a supporter.

There is something to admire about Shizune's confidence. I really don't know how to explain it, but it just draws you in.

I start to notice that I'm smiling and quickly hide it, worried that it would make things awkward if she saw me doing that.

* * *

Most of the class period has gone by at this point, but Shizune, Misha and I are finally finished with the outline.

"Shicchan thinks we should check over it one more time," Make sure it's just right, of course that makes sense.

I take a look through it first, having a difficult time getting past the second paragraph. The words are hard to read.

At first I believed it could be the handwriting, but when I look back at my own, it's just as tough to read. On top of that, my body feels abnormally hot.

I pass the paper over to Misha, taking a few deep breaths, which does help a little. A light chuckle escapes my lips, if only to leave the impression that I'm fine.

The weather is getting warmer and maybe that's why I feel this way.

Misha passes the pages over to Shizune, who scans through them like she is a computer. She is so sure of herself.

Shizune places the papers down and signs to Misha, I don't bother to watch them this time.

"Shicchan says everything looks good, I think so too," I give a nod and close my eyes, slumping on my desk. Not a minute later does the bell ring for lunch.

"We'll take this up Hiroshi," Shizune and Misha move from their chairs, the sound of the seats moving are the only indication that they left.

My heart beats quickly, feeling it throughout my body, the sensation feels slightly painful. I start to wonder if taking that second pill was a bad idea.

"H-hiroshi…?" A soft and familiar voice comes from behind me.

I lift myself from the seat, opening my eyes. Hanako is a few feet away, standing timidly.

"Oh… yes Hanako?" my words sound drowned out by the sound of my heart.

"I-I was wondering…, if you'd like to have lunch… with Lilly and I," it sounds nice, another day with them. I place my hand on the back of my neck.

"Sure…," the strength in my legs gives out abruptly. I lean my free hand against the desk to prevent the fall.

"Hiroshi, are you all right?" Hanako's looks very distressed, as my breathing becomes frantic.

Eye contact is the last thing I try to give Hanako, as I attempt to figure things out. However, I don't want her to worry.

"Y...eah…, go on ahead…, I'll catch up," I look up at her and feign a smile. I hope it does the job.

"Okay…, if you're sure…," she is hesitant at first, but eventually walks out of the classroom.

My hand stays firmly placed on the desk, as I have no confidence that I can stand up just yet.

On an almost inconvenient cue, Shizune and Misha come back over.

"Hiroshi, what did Ikezawa want?" That name threw me off. However, considering Hanako was the only one who approached me, I can assume they are referring to her.

A feeling of reluctance sparks as I attempt to speak, not wanting to lie, but I don't want to discuss it. The pause allows Misha to sign back to Shizune.

My body tenses up, trying to figure out a quick answer, as Misha gives me a nudge.

"Well?" Both look curious now.

"Uh…, she just…asked a question…," my body feels hot again. I really need to relax…

Misha moves her lips, but I can't hear anything besides the rapid beating of my heart. Sweat drips more heavily down my face.

I don't feel good, something is wrong.

"Excuse...me...," I can't hear a single part of what I just said, as I rush towards the hallway.

I only make a second step past the front of row of desks before I fall straight to the floor. All sensation in my body is gone. Misha rushes past me, as Shizune kneels down at me. I guess Misha is going to get help. I try to speak, but nothing happens. Shizune's face is full of sadness and concern. It makes me feel miserable, like I want to cry.

Shizune's expression starts to change, but I can't make it out as my vision starts to blur and black out.

…..I'm sorry…. I'm sorry….. Please… don't let this happen…

* * *

ACT 1 END


	17. Act 2, Scene 1

**ACT 2** – _Standard Rhythm_

**Scene 1** – _Familiar Grounds_.

_The sound of my heartbeat is the only thing I can sense within the endless black void. Any attempt I make to move my body is in vain, still having no feeling what-so-ever. _

_I'm unsure how long it's been since I've blacked out. I begin to feel a sense of helplessness envelop me, as my mind starts to become blank, save one last thought._

_Is this what it feels like, being dead? I can't believe this happened… There is so much I still wanted to take care of…_

_The urge to give up seems like an inevitable reality until a new sound catches my attention. _

_A steady and constant beeping sound. Something that could easily drive the mind into a crazed state, but this is familiar. I know I've heard it somewhere else before, but I have difficulty pin-pointing the exact memory. _

_I'd sigh if I could, but I'm not sure if I am even breathing. The beeping sound seemed on rhythm with my heartbeat. _

_It suddenly clicks in my head, the memory of the sound. It's a heart monitor!_

_Maybe I'm not really dead after all, just at the hospital. I let out a short breath in relief._

_The feeling of breathing has returned as well, I'm recovering from whatever had happened._

_With each passing moment, my senses slowly start to come back to me, the first of which is my sense of feeling. I am able to subtly move my body, but I don't have full control. _

_My hearing starts to improve as well, the sound of people talking catches my attention, however, I'm unable to pick up on everything being said._

"…_rting to wake up…," are they talking about me?_

"…_get Doc…..mashita…." I try to focus on the words, but it's still not very clear. _

_My body feels sort of cold and moving is painful. _

_The pressure on my eyelids fade away as I slowly open them up, the brightness of the room's light makes me halt the process until I get somewhat adjusted. _

_Everything I see is blurry for the first minute or so, but as I have more time, everything starts to become clear. _

_A doctor and a nurse are standing near the bed I'm on. I also notice that I'm hooked up to an I.V. _

_Before I have chance to speak, the doctor turns to me._

"_Mr. Yamashita, how are you feeling?" I feel like being vulgar with the description, but I take a moment to think of a more appropriate way to say it._

"_I could be better…," the most basic I could be, as I struggle to sit up a bit more on the bed._

"_You could have been much worse off, considering the circumstances," that is a pretty grim thing to say._

"_What do you mean…?" my eyes focus on the doctor._

"_Considering your condition, the severe fever you have and the amount of stimulant you had in your system, you could have stopped your heart," anxiety hits me hard, realizing my stupidity, from taking multiple pills. However, the fever is somewhat of a surprise._

"Severe_ fever…?" _

"_Yes, it has been in your system for a few days. I would guess that it probably developed the day before being admitted." _

_If it happened the day before I passed out, then that means it must have been from being out in the rain with Lilly and Hanako. _

_But one question lingers in my mind now._

"_How long have I been out?" It couldn't have been more than a few hours…right?_

"_Well, you have been here for about four days now, Mr. Yamashita."_

_Four Days! That is just crazy. I wonder if anyone back at school is worrying about me…_

_I don't know, since no one was the last time something like this happened to me. The thought lingers as the doctor seems to realize something._

"_Oh, yes… you have a visitor," who could be coming to see me?_

_The door behind the doctor slowly opens, as I try to peer past him, but this gets me little in result. It seems as if it's just another doctor, but once I pull my eyes up towards her face, I easily recognize her._

…_Katsumi…_

_I quickly look away from her at first as she approaches the bed._

"_Are you feeling all right, Hiroshi?" I note her concern, but don't direct my attention towards her._

_I can guess she isn't too pleased with the way I'm acting, as she reaches over and flicks me in the forehead._

"Ouch!" I rub my forehead and open my eyes, turning towards Katsumi, with a look of frustration.

"We're here, sleepy head," she giggles softly as I shake my head to get the grogginess out of my system.

It was that dream again, the day I woke up in the hospital. I've had it a lot recently.

I look away from Katsumi and turn to the opposite direction. Yamaku Academy in plain view. It has been about a few weeks since I left.

It is sort of nostalgic, as I step out of the car. Coming back the way I am, is just like the first time I arrived. The feeling of uncertainty about what to expect. A curious thought starts to come to mind.

Did anyone miss me while I was gone? I hadn't received any messages while at the hospital, so it makes me feel like that wasn't the case.

I reach to the gate, the bars felt cold against my hand as I start to step in.

"Hiroshi!" the sudden shout spokes me, as I turn to look at the car.

"Yes, Katsumi…?" she looks somewhat agitated.

"Don't do anything reckless!" I wish she would stop yelling, I'm not that far from her, though I can assume she is just very serious about this.

"I'll call you later tonight, let me know how things go," A small sigh and I give a simple nod and walk through the gate, feeling quite fortunate to have ended the conversation.

The walk to the main building is informative. Stalls lined up along the path let me know I must have just missed a big event on the grounds. Perhaps these stalls are some I've helped with before I left.

A few minutes pass before I notice I'm heavily distracted by this and I move on, occasionally looking back as I reach the door to the main building.

I step inside and glance at my watch. It is about five minutes past the beginning of classes, so it might be problematic to walk into the class unannounced.

My steps are soft as I approach the staircase, looking up at them. I begin to wonder where I should go if I do not go to class right away.

Not a moment after I reach the stairs, the doors behind me open. I quickly look to see who it is.

To my surprise, it's Mutou. I can see the surprise in his face as he notices and approaches me.

"Yamashita, I see your back from the Hospital," I can understand the surprise, seeing no one was given an exact time of my return.

"Uh…yes… I am…," there is a small amount of fortune with Mutou being late today.

Mutou starts to mutter something, though I can't really make it out.

"Yamashita, come with me. We need to get you situated in class, and you'll need to go see the Nurse when you have some free time today," so much to do so suddenly, I am not shocked by it.

Mutou walks ahead of me, and I quietly follow behind. This is a lot like my first day.

I begin to wonder as get close to the third floor, if Mutou would use my appearance as an excuse for being late, it was a silly thought though. It isn't like he needed an excuse in the first place.

Upon arriving on the hall, a feeling of nervousness hits me hard. I don't know what to say to anyone, but it's not like I really need an introduction.

Reaching the door to 3-3, my heart is beating fast. I am not sure if that's good in any way, but Mutou steps inside, motioning for me to follow along.

I hesitate for a moment, than step into the classroom. A jolting sound comes from the class as they see me walk in.

My steps stop at the center of the room as I turn to everyone. They have a somewhat expected reaction, which is mostly surprise as I gaze across the room. Hanako, Shizune and Misha have the biggest looks of disbelief out of everyone.

Everything feels so familiar, except one male student sitting on the left of Misha. Just from a glance, the only thing I get from him is that he has messy brown hair.

The whole room becomes silent. I suppose they want me to say something.

"Guess I'm back now…"

More silence follows as a pain hits the pit of my stomach. This is very awkward.

I'll never be good at talking to a crowd…


	18. Act 2, Scene 2

_I like to apologize in advance for my sudden disappearance. My life has gotten so out-of-order, that I have had little time to work on this piece, but rejoice in now that I can continue on with the story which I do in the end, plan to see to completion._

_Hope you enjoy this piece, it's been long in waiting._

* * *

**Scene 2** – _Reunion._

The walk over to my seat does nothing to reduce the awkward feeling that flows throughout my body. If I hadn't noticed myself already past the first row of desks, I would never have realized that I was moving.

As I come up to the second row of desks, I glance over at Hanako. She was staring at me, but like always, once we made eye contact, she turned away.

I shouldn't have expected anything different from her I suppose.

The thought fades from my mind as I reach the back of the classroom and take my seat. The pressure of being stared at slowly disappears.

I stare at the desk for a few seconds then close my eyes. A soft breath escapes my lips as I think about the day.

No sooner from the moment I shut my eyes, what I can only describe as the loudest sound I've ever heard flies out of Misha's mouth.

"HIIIIIIROOOOOOSHIIIIIIII!" The thought would have never crossed my mind that it was possible for her voice to get any louder, but I was clearly wrong.

"Yes… Misha…?" I felt slightly disoriented as I focus on her.

"Welcome Back!" she giggles in a playful manner, as Shizune turns around to show her interest in my return as well.

The look on her face is hard to describe. I would say happy, but it also looks sad. I don't understand it, but I give her a smile anyway.

Shizune and Misha begin to sign to each other as I look over to my left, noticing an unfamiliar male glancing over in our direction.

Was he curious about me, or perhaps my relation to Shizune and Misha?

I don't recall anyone else spending time with them. However, I can barely remember whose part of the class by name, so I won't trust my memory on this.

Before I can say something to Shizune and Misha, they turn back around in their seats.

I was curious about what happened, but once I noticed Mutou placing papers on each desk, the facts came to light.

We're having a test…

A heavy sigh leaves my lips, as I resisted the strong urge to groan out of frustration.

Why? Why must there be a test on my first day back….

Thoughts of how life isn't fair swarm over me, as I try to find a rationalization to this event. Only when the test hits my desk does my mind return to reality.

I lift up my pencil, beginning the test once Mutou calls it. There is little hope in my mind once I read the first question.

* * *

The bell rings at what seems like an unusually pace. Maybe being gone for so long makes everything different from what I'm able to recall.

Muotu grabs each test quickly, and brought up to the front. Missing three questions at the end of it makes me wish there was another ten minutes to class, which is an outrageous thing to think about.

The idea of hitting my head against the desk feels like it would be appropriate, considering that Katsumi had constantly told me to study while I was at the hospital.

I'm sure regret not studying.

The guy sitting next to Misha heads out of the room rather quickly. I wonder what he's in a hurry for. I turn my attention to the other side of the class, which is about half empty now.

Hanako isn't at her seat, which makes me wonder if she left before the bell rang.

Guess I'll head down to lunch.

I get my desk cleared and stand up. Only a few steps away from my seat and suddenly I feel my arm being grabbed from behind.

"Hiroshi, let's have lunch together!" Misha's voice sounded innocent, though it doesn't make me feel very well.

"Sure…?" I chuckle softly, not wanting to make any effort to resist. The test was already draining enough.

"Good!" suddenly I can feel four palms against my back as both Shizune and Misha push me towards the door.

I quickly look behind at both of them.

"H-hey! There is no need for this…," I can't tell if they are being playful or serious about this, though I will assume the former.

My words go unheeded as we reach the staircase. They finally stop pushing, as I walk with a weight of defeat on my shoulders.

They give a small amount of space as we walk down, though move in close on each new floor. I guess they think I might make a run for it, if they don't keep me on a close leash.

It is tempting….

The thought fades from mind as we finally arrive in the cafeteria. It's a lot quieter than I recall, though the festival the day before could have something to do with it.

I grab the first tray that is within reach and walk to what I feel is our usually spot. My guess seems spot on, as they sit before I do.

There is a silence hanging over the table as we begin to eat. This is nothing new on Shizune's part, but is quite surprising from Misha.

I try to change the odd vibe, having one thought linger since the beginning of class.

"Who is the guy that sits next to you Misha?" there isn't much eye contact between us, as I don't wish to give off a feeling that it bothered me.

"Oh, do you mean Hicchan?" Misha using a nickname makes me feel that they are pretty close already.

"Hicchan?" If I was going to find out anything else, I need to try to ask more questions.

"His name is Hisao Nakai. He just arrived about a week ago as a transfer." The similarities between him and me are starting to stack up.

Misha pauses for a moment, as Shizune begins to sign to her.

My eyes focus on the table before I am given a slight nudge by Shizune. I guess I must have made a face, as both looked concerned.

"He is a nice guy from what we can tell, though it does feel like he hasn't really opened up yet," I don't know if they are only telling me this to make me feel better, but I take it at face value as I finish up my food, wanting to keep my mind on more positive things.

Shizune and Misha finish a few minutes after I do and we drop of the trays, heading back up to the classroom. At first, I walk slowly up the stairs, but soon both begin to push me up in a hurry.

"Let's not walk all moody and slow up the stairs Hiroshi…," Misha's voice is loud and cheerful.

Honestly, it does make me feel better, even if just a little.

As the three of us reach the third floor, I realize that I don't feel winded at all. Maybe this has to do with them pushing me, but I'm not sure.

I shrug the thought from mind as we enter the class room. As soon as we pass the threshold of the doorway, Shizune and Misha speed up to their desks. I casually walk over to my seat and plop myself down.

A few minutes seem to pass like seconds as I get myself ready for the next class.

Just as I get myself in order the class bell rings. No sooner does the bell finish ringing does Hisao walk in the room, shortly followed by Hanako.

This grabs my attention for a moment, since Hanako usually comes into class a little late.

I can feel an uncomfortable pause within my body as a moment later, the instructor steps into the room.

….I hope there isn't another test….


End file.
